Brelyna Maryon
Brelyna Maryon is a Dunmer mystic and a student at the College of Winterhold. She is most likely to be met during Tolfdir's lecture. Afterwards, she is found in the Hall of Attainment, sleeping from 10pm to 6am and studying there for the rest of the day. Attempting conversation with Brelyna during the lecture will fail, as she will tell you, "I'm trying to pay attention." When the class is over, you may now properly talk to her, though she will already explain everything to you: "Before you even ask, yes I have an ancestry steeped in magic, and no I don't want to talk about it. Yes, I know Winterhold used to be full of my kind, and no I don't care that they're all gone now." and end with, "Does that cover everything?" Saying that you have not really been introduced will gain a more friendly reply from her: "No, I suppose we haven't. Brelyna Maryon, of House Telvanni. First of my family to leave Morrowind in a long time. Now I'm here to study Conjuration. That's what's important." If you express your confusion, Brelyna will instead reply with, "I've just been asked enough questions. I'm here to learn, not to explain myself over and over." and promptly apologize, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to assume." Unlike her fellow students, Onmund and J'zargo, Brelyna tends to cast summoning spells and wards in combat. Because of this, she may be very useful if you seek a follower who will provide defenses and distractions. She is most skilled in Alteration, Illusion, Conjuration, Sneak, and Restoration in that order. She does not know any Illusion spells, however, and often uses Destruction spells as well as bows, despite having minimal Archery and Destruction skills. Her default clothing is an apprentice hood, apprentice robes of destruction, and boots. She also carries a staff of lightning bolts and a copy of the book Gods and Worship. Brelyna may greet you with, "You know, this is one of a very few places where you can receive a real education in the schools of magic.", "I think my parents reserved a spot for me here at the College on the day I was born.", or "There's a lot of pressure for me to excel in my studies. I hope I can live up to expectations." After the excavation at Saarthal, Brelyna may comment on the dangers of exploring Nordic ruins: "At least something good came out of that trip to Saarthal. I didn't find anything but dust." If you are Arch-Mage, Brelyna will surprisingly offer you a backhanded compliment: "I still can't believe it. You, the Arch-Mage? Never would have guessed it." As Brelyna is from House Telvanni, known for its skill and dedication in magic, the pressure to succeed from her family results in her lack of confidence in her skills. You may ask her if she likes it here at the College, in which case she will agree: "So far, if only because no one is telling me how great I ought to be. I just want to learn, I don't want to think about what's expected of me." If asked, Brelyna will explain that Winterhold used to be full of dark elves, along with the reason they left: "Didn't you know? Before the Oblivion Crisis, many elves called Winterhold their home. More visited the College from Morrowind every year. After, growing distrust of magic made life difficult for many. Some left rather than endure the growing hatred from the local Nords. Others returned home after the Red Year, when Vvardenfell erupted and caused much destruction. Winterhold itself died in the years between then and now. What's left out there is a husk. Only the College really remains." After joining the College and completing Under Saarthal, Brelyna will request to test spells on you. If you agree and complete this minor quest, she will be available as a follower and you can marry her. She is also a potential Blades candidate. If you steal from the College while she is a follower, she will tolerate it at first, but eventually attack you if you do so too many times. Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Mulheres Categoria:Skyrim: Dunmer Categoria:Dunmer Categoria:Skyrim: Seguidores